


Good News

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Potters Survive, Birthday Presents, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is running late, as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, csichick_2!
> 
> Also for the 1MW AU Tuesday prompt, "What if someone didn't die?" I chose James and Lily.

"Sirius, let's go!" Remus hollered up the stairs. "We were supposed to meet James and Lily five minutes ago!"

"One minute!" Sirius shouted back.

Something more like five minutes later, Sirius came thundering down the stairs. His dress robes were flapping open, and his tie was askew, and Remus sighed fondly as his partner stumbled to a stop before him. Thankfully, he didn't comment, though Sirius knew that if he explained he would be forgiven; they really should have kept his bigger clothes from last time.

With a flick of his wand, Remus straitened Sirius's tie and fastened his robes. Then, holding out the Floo powder pot, he gestured for Sirius to proceed.

About to, the other man suddenly looked around for their son. "Wait, where's Aries?"

Remus snorted. "I sent him ahead ten minutes ago, to let them know that we were waiting on you."

Sirius looked stricken at the thought, but the expression soon dissolved into rueful acceptance. After spending seven school years together, and almost as many years since, James and Lily were certainly used to Sirius' time management skills. Or lack thereof. Though tonight he did have a somewhat valid excuse, his definition of "valid" and Remus' rarely coincided.

Accepting the Floo Powder, Sirius quickly tossed it into the fire and called out "The Potters, Godric's Hollow!" Really, now that Aries had gone on ahead, he and Remus could have just apparated, but the fire was already lit. So Sirius tolerated the nauseous spinning until he was spat out onto the receiving room floor of Potter Manor. He wouldn't be able to do that for much longer, thankfully.

"Daddy! Uncle Sirius is _finally_ here!" Harry yelled, running from the room. Sirius scowled after his six year old godson as he got to his feet and brushed off his robe.

A moment later Aries ran into the room, followed by little Rose Potter. "Finally!" he echoed, smirking at his father.

A woosh of flame heralded Remus's arrival, and a moment later Lily entered as well, "Ah, just in time for dinner! We didn't have Pixi put the food out until Aries arrived, so it should all still be warm," she announced, smirking teasingly at Sirius.

Remus and Aries laughed, and Sirius, used to being the butt of his family's timing-related humor, just sighed. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist as the children ran back towards the dining room. "Come on, love," he whispered, patting the still invisible bump.

Sirius's body automatically melted into the embrace of his partner, and he smiled as they followed Lily. He could put up with a little good-natured ribbing tonight - it wasn't like he couldn't get a little of his own back at James about his recent promotion to Supervising Auror. And tonight Sirius and Remus had good news to share with the rest of their little family. Despite his tardiness, tonight would be a good night.

"Padfoot! Finally!" James shouted as they entered the dining room.

Sirius smirked. Perhaps a little revenge pranking wouldn't go amiss tonight, though. Their good news could wait.


End file.
